Bad Mornings
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, University student and all around high spirited girl, encounters her deadliest enemy. A bad day.


**A/N: This is NOT my Valentine's Day fic. This is also the first fic to come up on fanfiction first, and not tumblr! This comes from a prompt provided by the great Tigerlilly-22! Go check her out right now! And Enjoy as well!**

**Modern/Domestic AU**

* * *

_Scree Scree Scree_

She was supposed to get up.

_Scree Scree Scree_

No, she **needed **to get up.

_Scree Sc-_

She smacked the alarm clock by her bed. Hazy eyes slowly opened. Locks of golden disheveled hair stuck to the corner of her mouth. Yang Xiao Long, honor student attending Vale University, woke from her silky cacoon. Stretching, she glanced out the two large windows in her room, curtains open just enough to reveal the outside world.

A nice day, so far. Yang smiled and went to slide off her bed, when she landed face first onto the hardwood flooring. Her feet tried to grasp onto the cold surface.

"Effing... eff." She slid around, before finally gaining a leverage point.

Yang stood, victorious, and grabbed her robe. Her sister may have been home, but on Saturdays, Ruby liked to head out early to see her girlfriend. Yang, now fully conscious, went over to her refrigerator, and raided the supplies.

"Raman, Raman, oh look! More **Raman**."

It was the price of being a student. Gently tearing open the packaging, Yang bent over to grab a pot from under the cupboards. On her way back up, she once more hit her head. Shaking it off, which ended up being a mistake, Yang filled the pot with water and set it on a burner.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Yang growled to herself. Setting a lid on the pot, she unchained her door, opening it. A Black haired woman wearing a lopsided beanie stood in front of her.

"Sorry to bother you. I'm Blake. 11-30 down that way." The woman pointed down the hall. "I got a package that seems…"

"Yes?" Yang gave Blake a curious look.

"Uh, your robe…"

Yang looked down to realize she never secured her robe. Her face went flush with red as she quickly fastened the fabric to close it. "I'm so sorry I… this is not my day."

Blake now opened her eyes, a hand up. "Don't worry. I just came by because I got a package with your door number on it."

"Thank you." Yang took the small box, and then gave a sigh of frustration. She set it down on the counter by the door, and turned back to Blake.

Her new neighbor gave Yang a reassuring smile. "If you need anything, you can come down to my place anytime. Hope your day goes a bit better, Yang."

"Yours as well."

Yang shut the door and chained it. She sat at a chair, lowering her head into her arms.

_She was pretty too…_ Yang groaned. Her head was pounding, and now she had just bared all to a neighbor. _Note to self… stop sleeping in towel at night._

* * *

"It's horrible. Then after that, I ended burning my Raman, and was late to my only class of the day."

"You need to go do something fun and spectacular!" Nora, one of Yang's good friends, bounced excitedly in her seat.

Yang took a sip from her coffee. "Meh."

"Meh?"

"I just want my day to end, honestly."

Nora whined, and took both of Yang's hands in her own. "I'm having a party tonight! Well, Ren and I. You could come! Pyrrha and Jaune will be there too! Actually, everyone will be!"

Yang weighed her options. On one hand, she wanted to go back to the warmth of her bed. On the other, the prospect of a party sounded a bit interesting. She took her chance. "Will there be hard liquor?"

"Maybe?"

Yang laughed. "Then count me in."

* * *

Back at her place, Yang tried to find a suitable dress for the evening. Something that looked classy but still was comfortable. Maybe an open skirt and a tank. Or a dress with a leg opening down the side. Her sister left already, so asking her was out of the equation.

Yang went with the tank and skirt. And then her enemy. Heels. Yang knew the trick to wearing heels. The problem was, she hated them with a passion due to soreness afterwards. Oh well, she'd have to make due. Yang grabbed her purse, and a jacket, before leaving. She locked her door, and made her way down the hall, past Blake's apartment. Yang was at the door, and saw rain. She was already late, and couldn't run up to grab a hooded jacket. Frowning, Yang held her Jacket's collar up and pulled it above her hair. She walked down the sidewalk, towards Nora's place. Only a few blocks. She saw a large puddle, and tried to maneuver around it.

"Son of a whore."

Yang fell flat on her face. Gravity and heels equaled tragedy. Yang just laid there, wanting to cry. It was a horrible day. Yang was soaked in water, and completely sore. Now she was late to Nora's party. She wanted to get up, but the thought of more bad events made her whimper. She started to get up, now just wanting to go back to her room. A hand appeared in her vision, a sweet voice soothing her ears.

"Hey, need a little help?"

Yang looked farther up, to see who the hand belonged to. The black haired vixen from before, Blake, was crouched down, smiling. Amber eyes met yellow.

"I… yes." Yang accepted Blake's hand, and led Yang inside. They rode the elevator up, and Blake unlocked her apartment door.

"Go sit, I'll make some tea."

Yang went to protest. "I can't take up-"

Blake held her hand up. "Sit."

Not one to turn away insisted help, Yang sat patiently, trying to make sure she did not get Blake's furniture wet with dirty water.

"What were you doing out in the rain, in that?"

"I had a party my friend invited me to. She was trying to brighten up my day."

Blake poked her head out from the kitchen. "Would that friend happen to be Nora Valkyrie?"

Yang nodded. "You know Nora?"

"She was the first person I met when I moved to Vale! Guess she wanted me to meet people at her party. But, I opted for a night in."

A few minutes of silence went by. Blake's apartment was well furnished, had a sort of art decor of it. Simple and elegant. The girl came in, and handed a cup of tea to Yang, who graciously took the liquid.

"Thank you, really." Yang smiled.

Blake nodded, and sat with her. "I know you're having a bad day, and you probably just want to get home…"

"But?" Yang finished.

"But, I have no company and well, if you want to join me for the night and relax, I'd love to have you."

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. "Well… why not? I doubt liquor would help me tomorrow anyways."

Blake smiled. "Then go hang your coat. Let's have a fun night."

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Yang awoke to the smell of lavender, like the past year. She rolled to her right, and looked at the black haired vixen that was lying with her. They now shared a loft down from where they first met. Blake Belladonna, the girl who had saved her day.

"Mm, good morning Yang."

Yang looked at the enticing amber eyes that she loved.

"And good morning to you."


End file.
